


Serendipity

by Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind



Series: Skinny Love: A SuperCat Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, I miss Cat Grant, Mostly Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Washington D.C., fixing season 3, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind/pseuds/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind
Summary: Serendipity. It was something she had never experienced before, until a particular appointment at 10:15am nearly four years ago brought her the walking cliché of an eager, blonde, blue-eyed, 5ft 8 tall millennial who claimed to be anything but special.Cat Grant finds it difficult to ignore the serendipitous connection she shares with one, Kara Danvers. However, spending time with Kara and an unexpected meeting with Supergirl, has re-ignited the feelings she left National City and went off diving to forget.Follows on from Clarity, but can be read as a separate one-shot.





	Serendipity

S **erendipity: Look for something, find something else, and realize that what you’ve found is more suited to your needs that what you thought you were looking for - _Lawrence Block_**

 

Serendipity. It was something she had never experienced before, until a particular appointment at 10:15am nearly four years ago brought her the walking cliché of an eager, blonde, blue-eyed, 5ft 8 tall millennial who claimed to be anything but special. "Normal", the younger woman called herself. Cat had quickly realised this was not the case, but humility was a breath of fresh air. The moment of serendipity didn't register then, nor even a few weeks ago when the same sunny smile greeted her unexpectedly at her front door in DC. She wasn't looking for her. She wasn't expecting her. Yet, now as Cat Grant sat in bed going over her diary entries of the past few weeks, it hit her as she re-read the entry.  
  
‘Around 10:15 this morning brought to my front door none other than Sunny Danvers herself...’ a smiled creased her face. Cat Grant, in that moment, felt blessed to have found something...well, someone like Kara Danvers, her personal superhero, without even looking for her. The girl seemed to be able to simply knock on her door and have such a profound serendipitous influence on her life, on her outlook, and on her weary soul.

 *********  
  
" _Do you believe in fate?_ " Kara had asked her whilst they took Keira, Carters puppy, on her afternoon walk mere days ago when she visited again.  
  
Cat wasn't sure how to answer the question. She stopped walking as Keira had pulled on her lead to sniff around a mailbox, her tail flapping wildly on Cat’s leg. At first her mind had wondered to a zone she had forbidden herself to go, to her and Kara in a romantic way. On the other, more logical hand, knowing what Kara had been going through the past few weeks...particularly as Supergirl with the search for the 3rd world killer, the reappearance of a certain Daxamite, and the ever-present burden of a lost world, and family, Cat chided herself for making the question about her.  
  
" _I... sometimes think we use fate as a notion for not wanting to make the tough decisions. Or for blame, when things are out of our control_." Cat replied slowly, as she tugged on the lead to get them walking. She watched Kara from the side to judge her reaction, before continuing.  
  
" _Then again, who knows if there is or isn't a guiding force along our path. Perhaps it's intuition, or just knowing. More importantly perhaps, is what we do with the chance occurrences life...or fate, throws our way._ " Cat shrugged her shoulders.  
  
" _You mean like a test?_ " Kara queried, her brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
" _hmmm….A test...or an opportunity for character development, to show courage or cowardice, I suppose_."  
  
" _So you think we all have free will?_ " Kara continued, clearly seeking an answer. Only Cat wasn't sure of the question - well, the story behind the current line of questioning that is.  
  
" _Who says they can't co-exist? The way I see it, not that I am any authority on the matter, but it’s like cause and effect._ " Cat supplied, watching Kara become more restless. “ _Free-will is the decision we make, or sometimes that others around us make, and it causes a reaction, which could be construed as fate…or a pre-determined effect you could say”._

Kara seemed focused on the pavement, her only reaction was her head tilting slightly to the side taking in the new perspective. It wasn’t much, but Cat took it as something, knowing the alien would unlikely volunteer much more information or response.

She suggested for Kara to take Keira for a sprint to burn some energy off. When Kara and the still-growing-into-her-legs, panting, chocolate Lab came running back, they walked the way home in relative silence. It bothered Cat that she couldn't placate the alien who seemed to carry the world on her shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to see the passion and iron will in those azure eyes behind the glasses she wore to protect herself from the needy, and greedy grasp of humanity.  
  
As they rounded the corner of the street in Kalorama that would lead them back home, Cat filled the silence.  
  
" _I believe in you._ " She stated softly.  
  
Kara looked towards her startled, her head tilting to find the what...and more importantly why. Cat saw her struggling to respond, so she elaborated.  
  
" _Fate or freewill...they are words that are subjective and unknown to me.”_ She reached for Kara, catching the taller woman’s wrist, and sliding her hold downwards and gently squeezing a hand that could crush, but felt warm like a glove to her own slender fingers. _“But you, Kara Danvers? You are very tangible, and so is my belief in you. You never stopped being smart, and astonishing, and brave...maybe you just forgot to believe in yourself...I haven't._ " it was said with finality, Cat reaching for the door and letting Keira free of her leash.

 *********  
  
It was this reminiscing that brought the whisperings of acknowledgement of the signs her conscience tried to keep at bay. Not wanting to dwell on that inconvenient and altogether preposterous thought, Cat snapped her diary shut, and shoved it into her bedside drawer. Needing to distract herself from the past weekend that held the freshest memories of the time Kara, Carter, and herself had spent exploring the newest Deep-Sea exhibition at the Natural History Museum - a place quickly becoming a favourite of Carter’s and Kara's, so by extension, hers, if the pleasant feeling of contentment continued to crop up at seeing two important people in her life bring joy to each other.  
  
Cat grabbed her tablet and tapped on the Pinterest icon, her feed full of pins that would ruin her reputation if anyone saw it. Of course, she had the common sense to use a pseudo name "nine lives", her picture, that of the grumpy cat. Who would think she'd use cat puns when her distaste for them was well known, she had mused to herself.  
  
Scrolling her way through, she stopped at a quote that struck that serendipitous chord.  
  
"Two souls don't find each other by simple accident - Jorge Luis Borges"  
  
If there is a thing such as fate, apparently the universe was trying to tell her something. Would she listen? Not today. She clicked the off button, loudly placing it on the side table, before she reached to turn the lamp off, unceremoniously falling onto her pillow wishing for sleep to claim her.  
  
\------------------------------------

The morning brought her hectic schedule to fruition. The gaggle provided Cat with an early warning of the herd mentality in the press room that morning. Sightings and reports of destruction by the World killers taking front and centre stage. This information would be useful for her to prepare the other cabinet agencies and the President, to articulate a strong, cohesive message by the afternoon’s briefing session. Meeting after meeting, one report after another, made its way into her office. Her next stop would be a meeting with President Marsdin herself – a part of her day she actually enjoyed given the rapport between Olivia and herself. Slightly earlier than usual, but Olivia made a special request for her to come now.

As she made her way to the Oval Office, her assistant Sean handed her a coffee mug that she gratefully accepted before unceremoniously entering the room. Taking a sip as she did so, Cat couldn’t help the grimace that crossed her features at its quality (or lack thereof), and its less than appealing temperature.

“ _I can heat that up for you if you’d like Ms Grant_ ” The angelic voice of Kara – no Supergirl, greeting her caused her coffee to splash outside its confines. Cat quickly tried to hold it at arm’s length to not get any on her Balenciaga pant suit. Having mostly succeeded, she managed to answer the caped heroine.

“ _If I wasn’t wary of any radiation effects, I would say yes_.”

“ _It’s safe. I promise_.”

The warm close-mouthed smile, reassured Cat, and brought Supergirl close enough to take the mug from her hands. She watched in fascination as Kara’s eyes flashed bright and delicately zapped the coffee until it steamed, and brought the aroma back to life again.

“ _Use the handle so you don’t burn yourself._ ” Came the concerned warning as the cup was placed in her grasp.

“ _Thank you._ ” Cat replied demurely, under hooded eyes that felt safer staring at the mug than the unexpected visitor in-front of her. Heart beating at an increased rate as she was watched taking her first sip. “ _Ahh….reminds me of CatCo._ ” Her almost slip up, made Kara’s eyes widen. Surely she knew, that she knew. Before either of them could dwell on it any longer, Cat heard Olivia clear her throat to get attention.

“ _Not to break-up this power duo reunion, but we do have some things that we should probably discuss_ ”

“ _Of course, madam president, apologies_ ” Kara made her way closer to the desk, folding her arms.

“ _No need for that Supergirl.”_ Hands up to placate the national heroine. _“I know the history you two have…a partnership that no doubt has had a profound effect our nation’s safety and that of its citizens – both human and alien. It has also influenced the outcomes of my policies for alien rights – for the better of course._ ”

“ _And what kind of partnership did this supposedly entail?_ ” Cat’s raised her eyebrow in question, apprehension growing at the potential insinuations that could be derived from it.

“ _A hero and her publicist_ ”

Cat scoffed. “ _Please, sure, I branded her, but I was also her harshest critic, pushing her…_ ”

“ _to always do better. You weren’t critical Ms Grant, but you did give me constructive criticism. You were…are my biggest advocate and supporter who so happened to understand I could stuff up. You… made me a better person.”_ Kara interrupted, knowing the former CEO didn’t like people knowing her kind-hearted tendencies. She couldn’t bear to hear Cat deny the impact she had on making her – and not just Supergirl – who she was today. 

Cat fought to swallow the emotion that caught in her throat. Every time she was around this precious being, felt see-through. Her ambitious, fierce, courageous, and tough appearance were all real, but hardly anyone would ever bother to see past this one-dimensional exterior; which suited her well in business so she wore it proudly like armour. However, from the moment they met, Kara seemed to breeze right past it, into her softer yet vulnerable interior.

The look that Olivia threw her way was one of concerned amusement. “ _Well…it is exactly for that sentiment, why I believe it will be to our benefit that both of you will be present for the press briefing this afternoon._ ”   

That news was not unexpected given Supergirl’s appearance today. “ _You intend on talking to the press today Madam President?_ ”

“ _Yes, I have every intention for us all to present a united front_.” The president replied.

“ _I take it you are already aware of the concerns presented by the press this morning_?” Cat surmised.

“ _Enough to request the Girl of Steel’s presence today. Though, I would still like the usual specific details and your particular insights into the gaggle if you please, Cat_ ”.

Her acumens into reading the press and public sentiments that were brewing had proven invaluable to Olivia’s term so far. Skills that she had developed and honed during her years of journalism, and owning and running a media empire were well suited to her new role. Even if the reason she dived was to remove herself from her own feelings.

The meeting was fruitful, a clear strategy and message in place that they would present to the press in around an hour. The President would give a brief speech bringing the press up to speed on the ever-brewing situation, followed by Supergirl giving a few words of encouragement, with Cat to field all questions and keep things on track. Cat was loathing to leave as the meeting came to an end, not wanting leave Kara’s presence, making her way as slowly as she could out of the oval office.

Kara wasn’t sure what she would do in the interim until the press conference, and guessed it must’ve shown on her face as the President provided a suggestion – one she was all too happy to comply with.

“ _I don’t think it would be in your best interests to be parading about Supergirl, so perhaps, Cat_ …” Olivia waited for her press secretary to turn around before continuing, “ _you could attend to our guest – I’m sure you have lots to catch up on, and keep her from prying and curious eyes_.”

Moss-green eyes sparkled with excited, but Cat managed to keep her features largely indifferent as she replied, “ _meet me in my office?_ ” she waited for the positive affirmation, “ _do you know where it is?_ ”

“ _I’ll know where to find you anywhere_.” Kara hadn’t meant to say it quite like that, so when Cat failed to contain how the corner of her mouth quirked up, she compensated by dropping her eyelids as she exited.

The minutes that ticked away as Kara waited for Cat to reach her office halfway across the other side of the White House, was spent trying to contain the blush that had marked her features. Hearing Cat enter her room, Kara tipped her head to the President, and sped her way to Cat’s office, leaving a gust in her wake as the only evidence Supergirl was even in the building.

It hadn’t even been a few seconds since Cat had walked back into her office, she had only made it a few steps towards her desk, when the sound of her door closing behind her, caused her to spin around and come face to face with Supergirl standing awkwardly in front of her.

“ _It might be too cliché to ask how was the trip to DC, but my curiosity as to your timing unfortunately remains intact._ ”

“ _You want to know how long it takes for me to fly here?_ ” Supergirl asked crossing her arms curiously.

“ _Well not flying in the conventional way, I’ve made that trip enough times to know_ ”. She finally made her way to her desk and leaned against it.

“ _I don’t think you’ve made it nearly ‘enough’ times_ ” Kara’s tone somewhat accusatory, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the large, yet well-ordered mahogany desk.

That remark was not expected, at least not when delivered with disappointment. Cat swallowed hard. Another person she had let down. She hadn’t meant to, but she felt the girl had grown into her own and didn’t need her anymore. Apparently, the retreat into her head was obvious, as Supergirl answered to coax her back out.

“ _It depends on my speed and trajectory that I wish to take… but if you ever needed me… I would be here in a few seconds._ ” The reply sincere and with a hint of an apology.

“ _Twelve hundred miles, give or take, in a few seconds…that’s impressive._ ” Carter had told her the exact mileage between their apartment in National City, and their home in Kalorama, that took some convincing for her son to agree to the move. She didn’t want Kara to know she too had memorised the distance between them. “ _That form of travel would certainly come in handy for Carter and me. I’m sure Kara Danvers would’ve appreciated a lift on her recent visits._ ” She put it out there, very ready for the usual tango they would move to.

The denial never came.

“ _When you need to get away, sometimes you need to just blend in, do things the normal way._ ”

There it was. They had come to that serendipitous full circle. Kara was anything but normal. Their association was anything but normal, and the strength of the feelings Cat felt towards this woman were anything but normal. She didn’t know what to say.

“ _Does this mean I’ve finally earned your trust?_ ” she whispered, not managing to look in the hero’s direction. Bracing herself for the other shoe to drop. She heard the sharp intake of breath, and waited.

Standing again, Kara exhaled slowly. She hurt Cat, her secret had hurt Cat. Was it the reason she had left her? Perhaps that was a little self-absorbed of her to think the move was about her, but she couldn’t help it.

The movement caught Cat’s eye and she finally looked in the hero’s direction. Kara’s small scar accentuated by her worry-creased brow. She went to apologize, her intention never to bring hurt to the angel in front of her – but was cut off when she felt muscular arms engulf her small frame, and her face caressed by long, silky hair that smelled of citrus with a hint of coconut. She breathed it in, her face moulding to the shoulder that offered comfort.

“ _I trust you. I’ve always trusted you. I’m sorry Cat…I never wanted you to feel.._.” Kara struggled to find the words. “ _At first it was scary, and I had Alex and everyone in my ear telling me how dangerous it would be for you to know my secret – even though deep down I knew better. Before I knew it, it just became habit…and you stopped pushing_.” She pulled away to look at Cat. “ _Forgive me?_ ”

“ _Oh Kara…there’s nothing to forgive. If anything, it was my fault, for pushing you too hard, demanding too much…and eventually I pushed you away from me completely_.”

“ _From what I recall, you just left_.”

“ _Well, you didn’t need me anymore_ …”

“ _I’ve always needed you Cat…I always will.”_ Apprehension at what was to come, yet relief of finally being honest with someone she loved and cared for propelled Kara on. _“Why do you think I came to visit DC? ...I came for you, I…I missed you._ ”

“ _I missed you too_ ” She sniffled a muffled reply as Cat had found herself drawn back into a hug that she never wanted to leave.

Regaining control of her emotions, Cat tossed her head back, dabbing at her eye make-up. Food, drinks and an alibi would be needed. She ordered Supergirl to grab some Kara Danver’s clothing as she put in her order with Sean for some food and drinks to be brought into her office. It would be less conspicuous for Kara, a reporter from CatCo to be present in her room given their connection, and the topic that would take centre stage at the Press Conference this afternoon. James and Lena would need to thank her for the scoop.

A lightness filled the space, that replayed the moments of easiness they had together mere days ago when she visited Cat and Carter. Kara was grateful for the double serving of chilli fries she had asked Sean to bring to them. Kara busied herself with keeping Alex and J’onn in the loop, and giving James the heads up to take credit for sending Kara to DC on a Supergirl scoop to Lena. In-between the text and phone calls she noticed all the small details in the room that had Cat’s signature style whilst admiring the way Cat handled call, interruption, and urgent email without breaking a sweat – clearly in her element. It was a stark contrast to who Cat was when Carter was her focus on the weekends.

*********

Kara had to deliberately slow her pace upon entering The Ocean Hall at the Smithsonian as Carter took off, pretending to adult along with Cat. Ostensibly she had failed, as Cat gave her a push deliciously close to her derriere that she chose to accentuate in a pair of tight blue jeans, towards her growing son. He had stopped to look up at the model of a North Atlantic right whale above them. They had all taken turns to guess how many people it could probably fit inside. She had convinced them to let her take a selfie of them with the whale in the background.

It caught on as between herself and Carter they had taken so many pictures, and even Cat had joined in. When they were standing next to a giant model of a shark’s jaw razor sharp teeth jutting out, Cat had told them to pose. Carter and her immediately made a face, horrified as though they were about to be eaten. The smile they had received in response was one that she had replayed in her mind over the past few days – it had actually kept her from slipping too far into her own mind at times.

Kara had insisted on taking a picture of Cat and Carter doing a similar pose, but it wasn’t until Carter had demanded they both pose together that Cat, though stiff at first, got right into it bringing her face right up close to Kara’s before turning towards Carter making a screaming face, coaxing Kara to do the same. It was the closest they had been, since the ever so innocent accidental goodbye kiss.

*********

“ _You might want to get into uniform Supergirl, we’ll be on soon_.” Cat’s ever so real and present voice brought her out of her pleasant reverie. She changed suit, leaving Kara’s clothes in Cat’s office, before speeding back to the President’s office to make her way from there.

The surprised looks they received from some members of staff not in the know kept her focussed until they caught up with a freshly make-upped and high-heel toting Press Secretary, who simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Cat was ready, she was always ready. The three powerful women made their way to wing where the video-taped formal press conference was held. Her arm seemingly reacted of its own free will, grabbing for Supergirl’s suit to gain her attention. When she had it, she didn’t realize what she had said at first.

“ _Stay._ ” Her mind caught up with her mouth at last, “ _After the conference…don’t leave. Stay. Come back to my place_.” She let go, she didn’t wait for Kara to respond. She marched in like she commanded the room, followed by the President, which got the usual press pool on alert. When Supergirl followed closely behind President Marsdin, the press was excited knowing this was big, reporters on their phones to let their networks know this would be big – breaking news worthy.

Cat gave the room the run down on how this would go – clearly in charge, and shutting down any unruly behaviour immediately by calling it out in no uncertain terms.

Olivia took to the podium without further ado and brought America and the world ‘up to speed’ on how they planned on handling the World Killer situation, admonishing the DEO’s continuing efforts, and promising justice, but not forthcoming with details.

Next came Supergirl, her presence in itself, formidable. Her speech was short. A renewal of her promise to protect the citizens of earth, but also confirming that she will always hold out on rash acts of violence, and look for the humanity - for the redemption of anyone who has been driven to darkness.

Cat heard rather than saw Supergirl and Olivia being ushered out as soon as their speeches were over, leaving just herself to deal with the aftermath – a barrage of questions thrown her way. Less than five minutes into question time, she saw Kara sneak in, her CatCo press id swaying around her neck, to hang at the back with James and his camera, who brought the CatCo helicopter to DC as cover for how Kara got there so fast.

Not wanting to bring too much attention, by either ignoring or favouring the CatCo reporter, she answered only one question that Kara managed to beat the other reports to.

“ _Given that the threat appears to be Kryptonian in nature, does the President believe Supergirl can defeat the World Killers, or are there secondary measures in place should she fail_?”

“ _Thank you for your question. This administration will always strive to be prepared for as many situations that could arise in these trying times. However, and I wish for this to be crystal clear. The President, and I for that that matter, have complete faith in Supergirl and her proven ability to keep us all safe. I know that she will do what is right, what is necessary to protect us from the current threat presented by these World Killers. I’ll take two more questions_ …”

\--------------------------------------

Serendipity. The first time Kara met the Queen of All Media, she was looking for a job, in a place where she felt she could make a difference in some small way. What she found was another place to call home. She had found Cat’s presence soothing – despite the snipping comments and the CEO’s difficult persona, Kara knew they were only surface deep. She knew she could rely on Cat to give her words of wisdom, even of encouragement, inspiring her as both hero and Kara Danvers.  

After a quick pit stop back at the DEO to check in with Winn’s searching algorithm, she landed in Cat’s well-kept backyard in Kalorama, and was bowled down by an eager puppy. She sat down cross-legged on the lush green grass, and let Keira jump on her, her pink tongue licking where it found purchase on light skin. So apparently Keira might not be the best guard dog for Cat and Carter, but if her loving nature was anything to go by, she would bring a lot of happiness to them she mused. Their play time was interrupted by Kara receiving a text. She checked her phone and smiled.

“ _WRU?_ ” she read it and wondered if it was sent with disappointment, worry, or relief. She called Keira over and snapped a selfie with the furry one. And sent it along with,

“ _Just following your instructions…boss_

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this at 12:33 Australian time. Your comments from Clarity persuaded me to write another one-shot. So I have turned it into a series. I hope to actually get them together in the next one...if you are all interested that is. I wasn't too fond of my ending this time, but I felt if I didn't leave it there, it would've gone on for too long.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I'll edit when I get a chance. I just really wanted to put something up before my work week begins. Warning as an Aussie, I really don't know much about American geography or how your political system works (we have a parliament here). P.S. Geography wise I'm basing things off National City being around LA, California distance wise to Washington DC.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
